


The Penis Game

by nocturnejellyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnejellyfish/pseuds/nocturnejellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is complete and utter crack based on this au idea:<br/>“you and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and i’m really just trying to study over here so i’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penis Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey woulda look at that my first fic! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I simply wrote and post because I was bored and loved the au idea. So enjoy!

"Penis." Charlie whispered giggling into her palm. 

"Really Charlie? You can do better than that." Dean said. "Penis." He said an octave louder. 

"That's adorable Dean." Sam whispered to him. "Penis." 

"Oh yeah bitch? Penis!" Dean said at normal volume. 

"Penis jerk." 

"Penis." Charlie raised her voice. A head or two turned there way. 

" Nice one Bradbury, you should know Samantha here doesn't have a Penis." 

"Dean is into penis." 

"Hell yeah I am, bitch." 

"Sorry guys this is all for the ladies, I don't dig penis." 

"Penis penis penis." 

And so the trio continue to sit on the dilapidated, maroon couches in the otherwise quiet university library playing the penis game. None of them had thus far managed to get above a soft yell. 

"Penis!!" A yell came from over to their left. Everyone in the immediate vicinity turned to look at the source. A lone 20 year old guy, with tousled hair was staring pointedly at his textbooks and papers scattered on the library table just to the left of the couches. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked. 

Castiel looked up at him. "I believe I won the "penis game"" The guy used honest to god air quotes. "So now some of us can go back to studying." The guy looked back down at his book. 

"Asshole." Dean called out. Charlie giggled again and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Assbutt." The guy responded. 

"Assbutt? Is that even a word dude?" 

"Yes." 

"Maybe you should study harder if the best you can come up with is assbutt." 

"I would if I wasn't distracted by penis." This caused the three of them to laugh. Sam and Charlie shot each other a look. The guy seemed to realize what he just said. "I meant you shouting penis. Not actual penises." 

"Sure you did buddy." Dean shot him a grin. "I don't blame you you're not the first to get distracted by my penis." 

The guy made a show of scrutinizing Dean's penis. 

"Perhaps they were concerned by how small it is." He said with a perfectly straight face. Sam laughed out loud, laughing louder when Dean elbowed him. 

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private so you can get a better look." 

"Was that a flirtation?" 

"Depends, did it work?" 

The guy chuckles. "No. But..." He tilts his head. "You're attractive and I need a study break. Would you like to get coffee?" 

"Yeah." Dean says a grin on his face. He gets up off the couch and walks over to the guy's table. "I'm Dean." 

"Castiel." The guy smiles up at him. 

He collects his books and papers, before lugging a backpack up onto a shoulder. The two of them walk out of the library together, laughing. 

Sam and Charlie continue to sit on the maroon couch. 

"Gross." Sam says. 

"Dude just abandoned us. Uncool." Charlie says. 

"Hey Charlie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Have you ever played the penis game in a coffee shop?" Sam asked, innocently. 

"First time for everything." She says, jumping off of the couch. 

"I know the perfect coffee shop right next to the library." 

"Oh you're on Winchester."


End file.
